Error.jpg
"'Dear David, This E-Mail is sent with a document that I made a week ago, I just didn't have the time to send it. I now must go, as this may be my last message. Sincerely, Callis' I sat back in my chair, after thoroughly looking at the E-Mail. I hadn't seen Callis in a while, and then... then... this happens. I thought she had forgotten me, that she had moved on. But, she hadn't, and trusts me with this document that came with a file entitled "Error.jpg". I decided to open the file, and clicked "Microsoft Paint" when it showed the window for opening it. I was immediately... confused. It only showed random pixels on a black canvas, no matter how close I looked at it. Then, I closed the file and went to open the document entitled 'I'm sorry'. It read: 'So, you got to this... Never thought you would. I thought that you only cared for yourself. Well, yesterday i got a file, entitled 'Error.jpg'. It was just some random pixels, i thought, but then i looked at it again, the next day. It looked... different. I couldn't see how, but it felt like it was a different picture. Then i saw, the pixels had moved. It was a slight movement, only a few pixels, but i saw it. They had moved closer to the center. I'm sending you the file, in hopes of you finding out what it is.' I looked back to the picture, and the pixels hadn't moved. I decided to look at its code, and I found nothing that would bring such change. I decided to sleep, as the moon had started to rise its head to the world of America. After the night, I immediately went the the picture. She was right, they did move. But... they were going in random ways. I shrugged it off, and went to the TV. I turned on the news, and something caught my attention. 'Police reports show that the victim, Callis Frachter, was drained of blood and oxygen. This was somehow done without any incision, and they are baffled as to how this happened.' I, of course, looked down, saddened by the death of a child hood friend. I even felt tears forming. I couldn't sleep that night, and I wish I had. The computer started making noises, like those of water pouring down a waterfall. I looked to it, and saw the picture changing, with the pixels moving to form... a circle?.. I got up, went to see what happened... I may never see you again, Bradley. I'm glad I have this phone." "You sure that's what happened?" Said the police chief to a man sitting in a chair, cuffed to a table. "That's what the text said!" He exclaimed. "Well, we found no evidence of the text, no file, nor a computer. The place had a tub filled with his blood, and a tube going down his throat. There was a machine that was pumping out oxygen, and the number showed it was registered in your name, Bradley. It's all pointing to you." "What? I never bought a machine like that!" "March, 1993, the first Friday. That's when you bought it." "Well, I was a teen then! I don't remember that!" "And, finding you at the scene doesn't help your case, Brad. The town liked you, but I never thought you would kill your old friend." He walked out of the room, telling the officers to take Bradley to his temporary cell. After that night, he was allowed on a computer without internet, no way of communicating. He put a jump drive that was sent to him, and the cops said it was empty. When he checked the drive, it read "Error.jpg". Category:Creepypasta